


since we've no place to go

by two_of_swords



Series: Thousand Followers Prompts [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Netflix and Chill, Prompt Fill, Ronan tries to get in his boyfriend's pants but is thwarted by a cheesy Netflix holiday movie, Tumblr Prompt, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_of_swords/pseuds/two_of_swords
Summary: Ronan scrambles to turn off the TV, but only manages to pause the movie right as the main protagonist from the big city arrives in the quaint snowy village that’s about to change their life forever.“What are you watching?” Adam asks, before getting a good look at what’s on the screen.“Porn.”





	since we've no place to go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinealightonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt fill #39 "This is very cliche." - Sent by toast-the-unknowing

Ronan waits and paces, keeping one eye on the driveway and one eye on the weather, which decides to change to snow for good two hours _after_ Adam was due to arrive home from school. By the looks of it, a rain - ice - snow mix has badgered him the entire way down the I-95 corridor. When he finally arrives at the Barns, he’s more than a little disgruntled and Ronan can tell by the bags under his eyes, completely exhausted. He barely gets a kiss out of him, before Adam slumps against his chest and says, “I think I need to sleep."

Adam can sleep for three days straight for all Ronan cares. At least he’s made it home in one piece. “So go take a nap, Parrish,” he says and pushes him towards the stairs.

“What about you?” Adam asks, already half asleep.

Ronan would join him, but he’s too keyed up from all the worrying. “I’ve got some things to do.”

Adam nods and disappears upstairs.

Suddenly in need of things to do, Ronan opens the door to the back porch and pokes his head out to check on Chainsaw, who is doing what she is always doing lately - sitting on the porch railing and making eyes at another raven that’s taken up residence in a pine tree in the backyard.

“You okay out here, turd? You need anything?”

“Brek,” Chainsaw says and flaps her wings. She gestures toward the tree with her beak.

Ronan steps out onto the porch in the cold and gently brushes a bit of snow off the top of her head with his finger. “Would one of you just make a move already?” he says, wise with the knowledge of never having been rejected. She leans into his touch only briefly before returning her laser focus to the pine tree.

Ronan retreats back into the house and decides to build a fire. Opal emerges from God knows where - watching Adam sleep, probably -  and scurries to “help”, which is just another word for munching on wood chips while Ronan does the heavy lifting. Once the fire is blazing and they’ve both lost interest in staring into the infernal depths of the flames, Ronan sprawls on the couch and turns on the TV.

“Again??” Opal asks, disgusted.

“Hey. You’re the one with splinters in your gums. Don’t judge me.”

Opal sighs deeply and heads for the coat rack by the front door. She pulls her jacket off the hook.

“Where are  _you_ going?”

“The cows won’t make me watch another terrible movie.”

Ronan doesn’t blame Opal and Chainsaw for wanting to be outside, despite the snow. He wants to be outside too but he doesn’t have the luxury of feathers or hooves. “Fine,” he says. “Wear your damn gloves, would you?”

He thinks maybe she flips him off before slamming the door, but he’s too busy scrolling through the abundant selection of cheesy Christmas movies on Netflix to find one he hasn’t watched yet.

Adam comes down the stairs a little while later, shirtless and grumpy, which is the way Ronan likes him best. Ronan scrambles to turn off the TV, but only manages to pause the movie right as the main protagonist from the big city arrives in the quaint snowy village that’s about to change their life forever.

“What are you watching?” Adam asks, before getting a good look at what’s on the screen.

“Porn.”

“Don’t turn it off on my account.”

Ronan ignores this. “I thought you were taking a nap?”

Adam just sort of sprawls face down on the couch, which means he sprawls right on top of Ronan. “Couldn’t sleep,” he mumbles, burying his face in Ronan’s chest.

Ronan runs a hand up and down Adam’s spine, the exposed skin on his back warmed by the fire.

Adam works a hand up under Ronan’s shirt.

“Your hands are fucking cold, Parrish. Quit it.” He tries to squirm away but Adam uses the opportunity to snatch the remote from his grip and then turns abruptly, back to Ronan’s chest, and presses play.

“ _The_ … _Spirit_ … _of_ … _Christmas_ ,” Adam says slowly, reading the chyron on the bottom of the screen. “Huh. Not what typically turns you on, but okay.”

Ronan pokes him in the ribs. “Holiday porn.”

Adam eyes the screen for a few minutes. “Were you really watching this?”

“Fuck no. I watched Die Hard. This just started playing automatically after.”

Adam leans his head back against Ronan’s shoulder and grins up at him. “Netflix needs to work on their algorithms.”

“Shut up,” Ronan says, poking him in the ribs again. “Turn it off.”

“No way! I’m committed now.”

Ronan takes a minute, or thirty, to get reacquainted with his boyfriend’s body - burying his nose in his hair and inhaling deeply and brushing his lips lightly against the back of Adam’s neck. He runs a hand down his side and slips it just under the waistband of Adam’s sweats before tuning back into the movie. “Why doesn’t he just ditch the blonde and go out with the hot dude in the sweater instead?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s his cousin.”

“Oh.”

“Are you even paying attention?”

“Not as much as you, Mr. This-is-very-cliche.”

“I never said that.”

“No, but you were thinking it.”

“Get out of my head, Lynch,” Adam says with a smile before turning back to the TV. He’s much less grumpy now. “Seriously, she’s going to fall in love with the ghost?”

“Hey. Ghosts deserve love too.”

Adam elbows him in the gut half-heartedly, but he’s too absorbed in the movie to otherwise comment. Ronan takes it as a challenge. He kisses Adam’s bare shoulder, working his way up his neck, nibbling on his earlobe once he gets there. Adam shivers, but then laughs, which isn’t exactly the reaction Ronan is going for.

“So he’s just, like, going to stay mortal through the sheer power of love?? That’s not how any of this works.”

Ronan sighs. “You’re so fucking cynical.” _And too fucking into this movie for how close my hand is to your dick right now._

Adam laughs for five minutes straight when the movie ends, which Ronan could never be mad about. “Are there more like this?” he asks when he finally gets ahold of himself.

“Hell if I know,” Ronan says, sheepish.

“Sure, Lynch,” Adam says, scrolling through the holiday tag. “Why are so many marked as already viewed then?”

Ronan shrugs, defeated. “Fine. Do you want one with more supernatural elements? Because most of these are just about business people realizing there’s more to life than business.”

“Sounds awful.”

“Depends on what you’re in the mood for, I guess.”

Adam reaches up and pulls Ronan into a lengthy kiss.

“I thought you wanted to watch another movie,” Ronan says, a little out of breath when they break apart.

“We’ll get to it in a minute,” Adam says. _Or thirty._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @two-of-swords-621 on Tumblr, where asks, messages, likes and reblogs are always welcome. <3


End file.
